FATE STAY NIGHT:UN EPILOGO DIFERENTE
by Ashita no Athena
Summary: Epilogo de la primera serie de Fate Stay Night (2008) donde la guerra por el Santo Grial se ha terminado para irou e Illya tienen una vida común y corriente de estudiantes.


**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own belongs to their perspective owners**  
**

**FATE STAY NIGHT: UN EPILOGO DIFERENTE**

Shirou Emiya meditaba esa mañana en el dojo de su estaba tranquilo cuando de la nada apareció un hombre con una larga gabardina negra que hacia juego con sus ojos y su cabello del mismo hombre sin hacer ruido alguno se paró frente a Shirou

-Veo que no has perdido la costumbre de meditar en el dojo en las mañanas¿verdad Shirou?  
-A mí también me alegra que nos visites, Kiritsugu- le respondió Shirou sin necesidad de abrir los ojos

Frente a Shirou estaba el fantasma de Kiritsugu Emiya. Después de que la guerra por el Grial terminara y tras tener tantas experiencias cercanas a la muerte Shirou había obtenido la habilidad de ver el espíritus, habilidad sumamente útil en especial cuando su padre Kiritsugu decidía visitarlo.

-Yahooo ! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez-dijo una voz y al instante el fantasma de una mujer de cabello largo blanco y ojos rojos apareció.  
\- A mi también me da mucho gusto volverla a ver Iris-san- le respondió Shirou,abriendo los ojos y parandose del suelo.  
-Dime Shirou-kun ¿dónde esta Illya-chan?-preguntó Iris  
-Debe estar en su cuarto arreglando sus cosas para ir a la escuela.  
-Gracias-dijo Iris con una sonrisa y al instante desapareció.

Hijo y padre se habían quedado solos en el dojo, justo como aquellos tiempos en que Shirou era un niño y Kiritsugu se había convertido en su nueva familia.

-¿Dónde están Taiga y esa chica que te ayuda en la casa? Creo que su nombre era Sakura  
-Sakura-san vino a prepáranos el desayuno temprano pero se fue casi inmediatamente porque tenía una competencia en la escuela y Taiga-neesan tuvo que irse temprano también por una junta en la escuela.  
Shirou volvió a sentarse para intentar meditar pero antes de que pudiera empezar, afuera del dojo se escuchaban las alegres voces de Illya e Iris hablando, las cuales cada vez se hacían cada vez más fuertes conforme se acercaban.  
-¡Pero que hermosa estás con tu uniforme Illia-chan!- se escuchaba la alegre voz de Iris desde afuera del dojo  
-Mama-dijo Illya abriendo la puerta del dojo- por favor detente, estás haciendo que me sonroje  
-Ara ara pero es verdad- le dijo el fantasma de Iris con una sonrisa, el cual estaba parado alado de Illya cuando abrió la puerta

Pese a que Illya no había tenido ninguna experiencia cercana que le permitiera desarrollar alguna habilidad supernatural como la de Shirou, Illya era una maga con un alto nivel mágico así que solo necesitaba concentrar un poco de poder mágico en sus ojos para poder ver a Iris y Kiritsugu.

-Es todo por hoy- le dijo Kiritsugu con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Shirou parándose y acercándose a la pequeña Illya que estaba en la puerta del dojo-¿estás lista para ir a la escuela?  
-Oye Shirou ¿de verdad tengo que ir a la escuela?- le preguntó Illya a su hermano.  
Shioru dio un largo y profundo respiro; entonces, puso en su cara la sonrisa más cálida que pudo antes de hablar con su hermanita.  
-Sé que no entusiasma mucho la idea de estar en un lugar encerrada por varias horas pero creo que es una buena experiencia. En la escuela podrás hacer muchas amigas de tu edad y aprender nuevas ás eres muy lista, seguro te irá bien  
-¿En serio lo crees?  
-Claro, seguramente entenderás todo rápidamente y quien sabe tal vez te gradúes de preparatoria antes que yo- lo dijo Shirou en tono de broma  
-¿De verdad? Entonces ¿puede que el siguiente año estemos en la misma clase?-preguntó Illya, sumamente emocionada.  
Pese a haberlo dicho en broma, Illya lo había tomado muy en serio. Shirou, al ver la cara de entusiasmo de Illya decidió callar y en su lugar puso una sonrisa más grande.  
-Bien entonces...¡Papá también vino a visitarnos!-gritó Illya emocionada, adentrándose al dojo una vez que reconoció a la figura que estaba parada al fondo.  
-Papá vino a desearte buena suerte en tu primer día, Illya-le dijo Kiritsugu a su hija que se le acercaba corriendo

Después de que la guerra por el santo Grial terminara, Illya decidió sincerarse con entonces le contó todo su historia de vida incluyendo la identidad de sus joven maga esperaba que Shirou se enojara con ella por ocultarle la verdad y tal vez que la corriera de su casa, pero, en vez de hacer eso, Shirou le había dicho que estaba feliz pues los hijos de Emiya Kiritsugu estaban juntos y ya nada los iba a separar.  
En el umbral de la puerta,Shirou e Iris observaba a padre e hija hablar alegremente.  
-Todo ha sido posible debido a tu ayuda,Shirou  
-¿Qué quiere decir, Iris-san?- preguntó algo extrañado con su afirmación.  
-Esa niña odiaba a su padre porque no entendía por qué tuvo que abandonarla. Shirou-kun has logrado que esa niña escuche la historia de Kiritsugu y deje de odiarlo .Sé que no soy nadie...  
-¿Que no es nadie?-la atajo Shirou-Iris-san es la esposa de mi padre y la madre de Illya. Sé que no tenemos relación sanguínea alguna pero para mí tanto Iris-san como su opinión son muy importantes.  
Iris se sorprendió mucho pues no esperaba esa respuesta.  
-Gracias-respondió Iris con voz baja  
-Iris-san también es parte de mi familia-dijo Shirou con una sonrisa  
El joven Emiya entonces puso su mano junto a su boca para simular un megáfono.  
-¡Illya debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela!  
Illya dio media vuelta y se alejó de su padre caminando hasta llegar a la puerta donde Shirou la Illya volvió a girar, Iris estaba parada adentro del dojo alado de Kiritsugu que no se había movido y veía fijamente a sus hijos.  
-Nos vemos después Kiritsugu,  
Iris-san  
-Bye Bye Papá, Mama  
Los chicos se fueron y dejaron a los dos fantasmas en el dojo.  
-Illya ha crecido un poco ¿verdad?-preguntó Kiritsugu dirigiéndose a su esposa  
-Vaya, Illya esperaba que nadie lo notara hasta más adelante. Esa niña esperaba poder sorprenderte  
-Pero ¿cómo es posible?  
-Después de nuestra primera visita a los chicos, convencí a a Illya de ir al castillo de los Einzbern. Cuando llegamos, el castillo estaba destrozado y lo único que pudimos rescatar fueron algunos libros de alqumia.  
-De esa manera ha estado manipulando el círculo mágico de su interior, dándole la habilidad de modificar su ¿Qué pasará si Justin se entera?  
-Poco después que Illya habló con Justin sobre la destrucción del santo grial y con eso el fin de futuras guerras le dijo que no esperara ningún tipo de ayuda de su parte y que nunca más lo molestara en lo que le quedaba de sus vidas.  
-No creo que debamos preocuparnos por su dinero o cualquier cosa material después de todo el papá de Taiga la ha reconocido también como mi hija.  
-Tienes razón-rio ligeramente y en voz baja Iris -Ya debemos Heracles debe estar ansioso por recibir noticias de Illya.  
-Sí...claro-Kiritsugu dijo pero su alegre semblante había oscurecido  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Iris con voz preocupada.  
La preocupación de Kiritsugu no le pasó desapercibido a su esposa .Kiritsugu decidió contarle lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.  
-Saber  
-¿Qué ocurre con ella?  
-La guerra terminó con la destrucción del santo grial pero..  
-¿Pero?-repitió su esposa para animarlo a continuar hablando.  
-Todos los participantes de la guerra santa fuimos liberados del infierno en el que estábamos por tratar de obtener el tesoro sagrado pero ni una sola vez que hemos ido a Avalon la hemos encontrado. Pensé que tal vez ella se había quedado con Shirou en forma de espíritu para protegerlo pero...  
-No digas más- dijo Iris poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Kiritsugu-si no la hemos encontrado debe haber una razón.  
Kiritsugu se le quedó viendo pero no dijo nada, así que Iris continuó hablando  
-Tal vez ella deba de estar en algún lugar antes de ir a Avalón o al mundo de los muertos. No te preocupes, estoy segura que algún día podrás hablar tranquilamente con ella.  
Iris movió su índice de la boca de Kiritsugu donde una pequeña sonrisa se formó. La albina entonces extendió su mano derecha y tomó la mano izquierda de su esposo  
-¡Vamos!-gritó Iris que desapareció junto con Kiritsugu tan misteriosamente como habían llegado.

Después de dejar a Illya en la escuela, Shirou caminaba hacia su preparatoria.  
-¡Cuidado!- gritó una joven encima de una bicicleta fuera de control  
El joven Emiya estaba tan distraído que no escuchó los gritos desesperados de una joven hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ambos chocaron ,cayendo al suelo.  
-Señorita Arturia-gritó desde lejos un hombre de avanzada edad vestido con esmoquin que se acercaba corriendo hacia los jóvenes.  
-¡Auguste, te dije que no siguieras!- espetó la joven que en un santiamén se paró del suelo y empezó a discutir con el hombre de smoking, dándole la espalda a Shirou.  
-Ese cabello dorado y esa voz ¿porque se me hacen familiares?- se preguntó mentalmente el joven Emiya  
Con mucho cuidado y un poco adolorido, Shirou se levantó del piso sin quitarle los ojos a la joven con la que había chocado. La joven discutía eufóricamente con el anciano y entre más discutía y hablaba, más familiar la voz sonaba.  
-Mis más sinceras disculpas por las molestias que pudo haber comportamiento de la señorita-se disculpó Auguste a un adolorido Shirou que hasta el momento pensaba que nadie había notado.  
-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido- dijo la joven al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y agachaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento-espero que no haya salido lastimado gravemente por mi error  
La joven realizó la reverencia y mientras subía la cabeza, los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraban.  
-Saber-musitó Shirou, sumamente sorprendido  
-¿Disculpe?  
-No, nada-habló Shirou con la voz más alta que pudo y tratando de controlar su sorpresa-Debo decir que también fue mi culpa por estar distraído  
-Yo me llevaré señorita la bicicleta de regreso a la mansión. En la tarde, un auto vendrá a recogerla.  
-¡Auguste, ya sé que no tiene mucho que llegamos a Japón!- gritó la joven, girándose para encarar a su mayordomo- pero no puedes tratarme como una niña  
-Una dama de su categoría no puede andar por las calles sola, puede que se encuentre con un delincuente y trate de secuestrarla.  
-No puedes pensar que en el mundo solo hay gente mala, estoy segura que también hay mucha gente buena. Además no importa el peligro que me enfrente porque sigo siendo la campeona nacional de esgrima de Inglaterra. Junto con mi espada, defenderé a todo aquél que quiera aprovecharse del débil.  
-Sigo pensando que el esgrima no es un buen deporte para una dama-expresó ligeramente molesto el mayordomo  
-¡Auguste!  
-Si me disculpan señorita, joven debo retirarme- se despidió el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia.  
-Está bien, puedes retirarte- expresó la joven un poco exasperada y con el semblante más sereno.  
Como si se tratara del espectáculo más divertido del mundo los jóvenes vieron como el mayordomo tomaba la bicicleta y se la llevaba hasta desaparecer al doblar la esquina. Cuando Auguste desapareció, Shirou se concentró en la joven que estaba parada frente a é Shirou, tanto el espíritu de lucha como su apariencia era idénticas a la de la mujer que una vez había amado.  
-Sé que ya es un poco tarde para esto pero permíteme presentarme-después de decir estas palabras, Shirou extendió la mano-Mi nombre es Shirou Emiya.  
-Igualmente- respondió la joven extendiendo su mano y tomando la mano de Shirou-un placer conocerte y lamento mucho lo ocurrido. Yo soy Pentar Ar...-la joven no había terminado su frase pero sus ojos mostraban dudas y su lengua trabada la duda de seguir adelante.  
-Tu nombre es Arturia,¿ verdad?-preguntó Shirou viendo directamente a los ojos de la joven  
-Sí, la razón es que mi madre una mujer japonesa se casó con un hombre inglés que..  
-Arturia es un bonito nombre- dijo Shirou, interrumpiendo a la joven.  
Arturia se puso tan roja y colorada como un tomate que había que desvió la mirada para evitar los ojos de aquél joven. Desde que era pequeña, cuando una persona se atrevía a preguntarle sobre su nombre les explicaba sobre como su padre, un ingles orgulloso por descubrir que uno de sus ancestros había sido un caballero de Inglaterra, lo había llevado a ponerle a su hija Arturia, como el místico caballero de la mesa redonda .Para Arturia,era la primera vez que alguien la elogiaba genuinamente de esa manera su nombre.  
-Gracias- respondió la joven con voz baja y cara roja  
-Creo que ya debo irme no queremos llegar a clase. Espero verte pronto, por cierto, no me has dicho en que grupo soy alumno de tercer año.  
La cara de Arturia se había puesto todavía más roja (si es que eso fuera todavía posible) e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados.  
-Permíteme disculparme por mi atrevimiento senpai. Siendo una alumna de primer año me atrevo a golpearlo por mi descuidos y después me dirijo a usted tan casualmente.  
-Descuida y espero verte pronto  
Una vez dicho estás palabras, Shirou soltó la mano de la joven y se fue caminando hacia el edificio de la escuela.  
-Es imposible que sea Saber pero...-pensó Shirou con melancolía-es agradable volver a su rostro.  
-¡Emiya-senpai!-escuchó el grito desesperado de Arturia, lo que lo obligó a voltear  
Arturia corrió hasta Shirou, llevando en su mano una hoja de papel  
-Es mi primer día de clases y no conozco el lugar además... me gustaría seguir hablando con Emiya-senpai ¿puedo?  
Shirou estaba consternado pero feliz porque él también quería seguir hablando con ella.  
-Vayamos juntos a clases.  
¿Era esta chica en realidad Saber o solo era una cruel del destino al reunirlo con alguien que se parecía pero no era la mujer que amaba? Quien sabe pero Shirou había decidido disfrutar su tiempo junto con esta joven. Al igual que lo había hecho con Saber.


End file.
